euphoric_interferencefandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Yamagata
Juno Yamagata (2000-2019) was a main character in the “Euphoric Interference” series. She was a fighter and school student that helped Amore Hendricks,Monroe Hendricks and Lily Hendricks in the battle against Dutchess Foretree. She was a young girl with big dreams of competing in the BlueMoon Fight Festival. She was not able to participate because of her sudden death. Personality Juno was a charming and defensive young lady. Not wanting anything to do with dating, her secret admirer, Mario Gamble, seemed to have his hopes too high. Juno believed in nothing but science, dismissing any religious belief of the creation of earth. She was hot headed, getting angry at the slightest of things. Although she was furnished with a loving family and a home full of riches, she disliked her life of luxury and loved a life of thrill and risk. Even though she was quite rude and stubborn, she was the kindest person to Amore Hendricks. Appearance Juno had fair skin with maroon hair that was cut into a bob. She had slate blue eyes. Her pupils were light slate blue, giving her the appearance of a blind person when she had 20/20 vision. She usually wore a school uniform with bright reddish-pink shoulder cuffs and skirt. She wore black sneakers with the words “sucker” on the front of her right shoe. She had 2 badges, one of a vertically lined pink circle with a mirroring cut in the middle and the other of an up side down triangle with a J in the middle. She wore a shoulder band with a beet colored circle in the middle, the same of the badge on her shirt. However, the bottom is now grey. She wore knee High white socks. Gala Her gala outfit consisted of a bright red dress that went down to her ankles. She wore a silver necklace with 2 sliver earrings. She put her hair in a bun. Battle Her battle outfit consisted of red track pants and a white tank top with a black and white upside down triangle in the middle. she also had a black bomber jacket and wore black and white checkered sneakers. Her hair was put in a ponytail. Beginning of life She was born in the Yamagata family, the richest family in Ginza. They transported her to South Carolina after she turned 12. Her family seemed to love her, but could not handle her anymore because of their dark and assassination filled past. After turning 16, she learned that her father was killed after a drive by shooting. Now family less and determined, she set out to Charmingston high school to become the first in her family to graduate. There, she met Amore’s niece, Gypsy Hendricks. Gypsy invites her to Ginza’s Gala and she accepts. There, she sees that Gypsy has stolen her crush, Brady Lorenzo, and leaves the gala. That’s when she finally sees Dutchess and escapes from the gala. Dutchess Era Juno escapes on a train to find Amore. She sees Dutchess and fights her. Dutchess Gets stabbed in the arm but manages to get Juno weaponless. Juno escapes and meets up with the Hendricks. Death Juno meets face to face with Dutchess. After fighting for a while, Juno loses energy and gives up. Dutchess goes up to her and begins to lecture her on why she should never trust people who persuade her to trust them. Juno disagrees and stabs Dutchess once again. This time, Juno sadly gets killed after being stabbed in the neck by Dutchess. Amore finds her dead body and mourns, but equips Juno’s sword and escapes. Quotes ”I’m not ready to do what you do, Amore. I’m scared. I‘m shocked. I’m worried. I don’t know what I can even do.” ”''On a lighter note, we could all just kill her! Ya know? Simple.”'' ”Brady, you make me feel so..great. You are like music. You make me feel things no other human can make me feel.” ”''I’m hurt. Not hurt like being stabbed, but hurt like being told you’re loved when you really aren’t.”''